<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Intrigue in Wakanda by Shinigami24</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565113">Intrigue in Wakanda</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24'>Shinigami24</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Stiles [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teen Wolf (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Detectives, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Murder, Sabotage, Theft, Valentine's Day, Wakanda (Marvel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:22:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,708</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22565113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The detectives get an opportunity of a lifetime when they receive an invitation from Wakanda. T'Challa needs their help with an investigation. He hopes they can solve it before it is too late.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Vernon Boyd/Erica Reyes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Detective Stiles [73]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/270316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Prologue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Here's the next part. I admit to wanting to having the detective touch base in Wakanda at one point.</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives say goodbye.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the prologue for the next part. I'll be switching to WotW.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>John F Kennedy International Airport, Queens, New York City, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The detectives were saying goodbye to their families and friends. Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Trip, and Skye were heading to Wakanda in Southern Africa. Robin and Aaron would be staying with the Hales while their parents were gone.</p><p>"Be good for Miss. Rose, Misters Chris and Peter." Skye was saying as she and Trip hugged and kissed their kids bye.</p><p>"I will miss you." they sniffed.</p><p>"Us too." they said as they headed to the International terminal...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they discussed Valentine's Day. The holiday was coming up in a week or so.</p><p>"Valentine's Day is coming up." Steve was saying.</p><p>"I know. I have plans. Mark your calendar. The kids will be staying with the Hales." Bucky promised.</p><p>"Thank you for the reminder, I need to arrange it with them. And we better send books and toys with them." Steve replied. Bucky chuckled as he pulled his husband closer.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>vague location;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Erik Killmonger was listening to his men's annual reports.</p><p>"Everything is going to plan." a mercenary said.</p><p>"Good, good. How did T'Challa react?" Erik replied.</p><p>"Worried." came the reply. They continued the meeting.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Welcome to Wakanda</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives arrive at their destination.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 1, ch 2-3 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The plane touched down in Wakanda. Within ten minutes, Derek, Stiles, Boyd, Erica, Trip, and Skye all had filed off the plane with their bags. They met Okoye who held a sign.</p><p>"Welcome to Wakanda." Okoye said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Okoye gave the detectives a tour of the capital. There were high rise buildings. Technology and traditional designs blended together. The main transportation were trains. Jets were saved for departures and arrivals. </p><p>"Wow!" they chorused. River valleys and mountain ranges made up Wakanda. The kingdom was surrounded by mountains and jungles. Panther statues decorated the landscape. </p><p>"How did you manage to hide it all from the world for so long?" Stiles wanted to know.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, T'Challa and Nakia had some alone time. They smiled as they cuddled together as they talked about their respective days. They needed this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the dining room, the palace;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The royal family and detectives sat down to dinner. Dinner was braai and shisa nyama, chakalaka &amp; pap, Bobotie with apricot blatjang, and umngqusho. The fruit platter consisted of mangos, kumquat, grapefruits, pineapples, grapes, and apples. Dessert was Malva pudding and koesisters.</p><p>"Enjoy some local cruisine." Queen Ramonda smiled.</p><p>"Thank you." they said as they dug in.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They changed in their pajamas and got in under the covers. They snuggled together as Bucky read from The Hobbit to Steve.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Valentine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The staff at A Taste of Home get down to work.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 2, ch 3 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives were finishing up some paperwork. After they finished, they updated the files and gathered around Helen to go through their plans for Valentines' Day. The couples were taking the day off, while others would be available.</p><p>"Now, which one of you will be available?" Helen asked.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>A Taste of Home bakery;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Half of the bakery staff baked treats for Valentines' Day. Cookies and cupcakes were baked. There were cutout valentine hearts with white frosting and red and pink sprinkles on top. Chocolate and vanilla cupcakes had white, red, and pink buttercream frosting with matching sprinkles on top. There was even valentine hearts and cupids as cake toppers. </p><p>Special cupcake flavors were; red velvet with cream cheese buttercream frosting on top. Others were; Neapolitan cupcake with pink buttercream frosting. The remaining special flavors were; Strawberry Twist, Chocolate Dipped Strawberry, Jelly Donut, LOVE cake, Pink Flamingo, Pink Sno-Ball, Power of Pink, Raspberry Amaretto, Strawberry Fields, and White Chocolate Raspberry. Said cupcakes all had pink, red, and white buttercream frosting on top.</p><p>"Wonderful job as usual!" Bronwen beamed.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, Kaito and Jimmy went on a double date with Heiji and Kazuha. They went to watch 'Rhythm Section.' From start to finish, the action packed thriller had them on the edges of their seat. When the credits rolled, they left the theater discussing the movie.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>eating area, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Rogers-Barnes family sat down to a family dinner. Dinner consisted of spaghetti with meatballs, house salad, minestrone soup, and herb bread. The mood was merry as they smiled and talked over their delicious meal.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>master bedroom, Rogers-Barnes place;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time in their bedroom. They finished reading the latest chapter of The Hobbit and settled in to discuss their plans.</p><p>"Ryan mentioned, watching a movie with the kids." Steve was saying.</p><p>"Which movies?" Bucky asked.</p><p>"She is currently obsessed with Jane Austen; so Mansfield Park and Sense &amp; Sensibility. Plus she wants to watch The Lost Valentine; a hallmark movie." Steve replied.</p><p>"Pietro won't like those." Bucky warned.</p><p>"Which is why, she will add The Princess Bride and Enchanted to the lineup." came the reply. Bucky chuckled as they resumed cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Asked</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>T'Challa talks to the detectives about his problem.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 3. Depending on how things pans out, ch 4 should be posted tmw.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>conference room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>T'Challa met with the detectives in a conference room. His demeanor was somber. The detectives sat up and looked at the king.</p><p>"What is it?" Derek asked. T'Challa got down to business.</p><p>"I asked you here for your help. You can also have some fun in between." T'Challa began.</p><p>"Please tell us everything." Erica requested while Skye opened a notebook to take notes. T'Challa took a deep breath and started to speak.</p><p>"There has been strange accidents and thefts happening..."</p><hr/><p>A few minutes later, the detectives visited the latest crime scene. Part of a sign had nearly crushed a citizen. The Dora Milaje showed them the exact spot. The group carefully examined what clues remained.</p><p>"Sabotage." Stiles spoke grimly.</p><p>"King T'Challa was right to be worried then." Skye sighed as they resumed their investigation.</p><hr/><p>That evening, Derek and Stiles went on a double date with Boyd and Erica. They went to a dance club. They had fun dancing to the lively music.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>vague location;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Erik was vastly unhappy. He had just received a progress report. </p><p>"Please repeat what you just said." he stated.</p><p>"The King called in a group of detectives." came the reply.</p><p>"Do you know anything about them?" Erik asked.</p><p>"It's too early. They just arrived." came the reply.</p><p>"Get everything on them. Meeting dismissed." Erik said. The mercenaries filed out of the room. Erik turned and threw his drink at the nearest wall, causing said glass to shatter upon impact.</p><p>"Damn it!" he growled.</p><p>'Let's see how you like being victims of an 'accident.' he thought.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <strong>Trip and Skye's quarters;</strong>
  </em>
</p><p>Trip and Skye skyped with Robin and Aaron. The kids smiled brightly as they saw their parents.</p><p>"So, have you been good for Miss. Rose?" Skye asked. The kids instantly started talking at once.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Capetown</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The friends enjoys their first few days in Africa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 4, ch 5-6 will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives resumed their investigation. In addition to checking all sites of so called incidents, they visited all stores where the thefts had taken place. There were very little to go on. The only fact they knew was that the 'accidents' weren't accidents. There was a saboteur at work. Their endgame still eluded them.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>warehouse;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ulysses Klaue and Achebe were meeting with Erik. They eyed each other. While they were cordial. It was out of sheer necessary and their relationship was more of a working one.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Panera Bread, Brooklyn, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve went to Panera Bread for lunch as it was close to the studio and the VA office. They took a look at the seasonal menu before ordering the cheddar- broccoli soup and a Cubano. </p><p>Steve ordered a spritzer soda, and Bucky got a regular Coke. The cookies with chocolate candies were fresh out of the oven, so they ordered two each.</p><p>Despite being married for years, they smiled and flirted over their lunch like two teenager boys. When they had finished eating, they shared a sweet kiss.</p><p>"Thank you for the lovely date, sweet husband," Steve joked, kissing his husband on the cheek.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Africa;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The royal family sat down to dinner with Trip and Skye. The couple was still getting used to the opulence of the palace and loved the meal.</p><p>Dinner was potjiekos with potato salad, pap, rice, three bean salad, and homemade bread. The mood was merry as they laughed and talked over their delicious food.</p><p>"Thank you and your staff for this meal," Trip smiled. T'Challa simply raised his glass and smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cape Town, southern Africa;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Derek, Stiles, Boyd, and Erica went to Cape Town for their double date. They took a bus tour and looked around. They marveled at the so many fun activities offered.</p><p>"This place is a beauty. Look at the coast line," Boyd smiled.</p><p>"Can't get that in New York. At least not in the winter." he finished.</p><p>"We need to come back another time," Stiles suggested.</p><p>"Before we leave." he declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Lay Low</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives gather their intel at the first meeting.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 5, ch 6 will be posted next.<br/>I claim creative license on some of the details mentioned here. While I know they aren't true here, they are in the MCU.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives got together to discuss their findings. They had talked with the locals that reported seeing a strange trio. They never stayed long enough to be pinned down in one spot or staying in a single location for too long. Still, it was enough to draw attention to their demeanor and notoriety. After they compared notes, they settled in to discuss suspects.</p><p>"The locals and the Dora Milaje offered some names," Erica began.</p><p>"Based on their descriptions, they were all so sure about those IDs." she finished.</p><p>"There's someone named Achebe, Erik Kllmonger, and Ulysses Klaue." Skye offered.</p><p>"What are their backgrounds?" Derek asked.</p><p>"I got plenty of info on Ulysses Klaue; he's not the lay-low type. He has a lifetime ban and a bounty on his head issued by T'Chaka in the 1980s," Skye said.</p><p>"He successfully infiltrated Wakanda while it was still hidden from the world and stole vibranium." she finished.</p><p>"Achebe, however has very little information beyond absolutely hating T'Challa. As for Erik Killmonger, he used to be black ops and pretty high up apparently. When Shuri tried accessing his file, red tape came up. She didn't hack it due to the possibility of an international incident." Erica added.</p><p>"Ask Parrish or Loki to get the needed intel." Derek instructed as the meeting continued,</p><p>"Parrish may have some friends in the ops that can take a look." he said.</p><p>"On it," Erica said.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>marketplace, Wakanda;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The group took the Wakandan Maglev train to the marketplace. Wakanda's marketplace was the most eclectic in the world, with many trades and crafts available for sale every day.</p><p>There were stalls from crafts to food. There were kimoyo bead bracelets that Wakandan citizens wore. The beads were their version of the iphone except way more advanced. One of their beads consisted medical knowledge. Others were used for gaming, entertainment, messaging, and video calls.</p><p>"America would take decades to catch up to this." Derek said.</p><hr/><p>While the group were exploring the marketplace, T'Challa and Nakia had some alone time. They smiled as they relaxed into the sofa and talked. They needed the break from their duties for the moment.</p><hr/><p>Meanwhile, the group explored Wakanda. They asked Okoye and Zuri questions about their culture. They learned from them that Wakanda were split into six tribes; Border, Mining, Jabari, Golden, River, and Merchant. The Golden tribe was the tribe T'Challa hailed from.</p><p>"The tribe leaders have places on the king's council." Zuri explained.</p><p>"We have candidates for the Dora Milaje from all tribes." Okoye added. They continued questioning and discovered that five tribes were loyal to T'Challa, while the Jabari was staunch traditionalists that eschewed technology.</p><p>"This M'Baku, would he ever act against King T'Challa?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"No, he only wants what is best for Wakanda. If he ever felt that Wakanda needs a new king, he would challenge T'Challa to a tribal combat." Zuri responded.</p><p>"He is too brave to be conniving." he finished.</p><p>"Thank you for the answers." Trip replied.</p><hr/><p>While all of this was occurring, Malia and Kira went to a bistro for their date. They ordered soup and salad for lunch. They laughed and flirted over their lunch. When they finished, they left the bistro holding hands.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Risk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team realize the danger that this case brings.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 6. I'll be switching to Double Trouble next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives were hard at work on their investigation. They started gathering clear evidence leading to the positive identification of all the trio members. It was all going well until the trio started to target them.</p><p>They discovered that fact the hard way when Stiles' daily tea was poisoned. He usually drank tea in the morning with the kitchen staff after breakfast. He took a few sips of the tea before a siren sounded from his wrist.</p><p>Stiles' kimoyo beads alerted them to the presence of the poison and the head chef alerted the palace doctor. Thanks to the technology, he got an antidote before he could feel any severe side effects. But Derek didn't let him out of his sight for days.</p><p>"They won't hesitate to kill," he told his friends.</p><p>"Everyone, do not go out alone. Keep your eye on yourself and others. We cannot risk this again." he declared.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>Wakanda, southern Africa;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The group toured Wakanda and met the tribes that called the country home. Each tribe had a special task in the kingdom or a specific characteristic.</p><p>The River tribe wore green clothing. The Mining tribe was placed in charge of vibranium, both protecting its mining practices and who gets access to it. The Merchant tribe traded and crafted works of art. They were responsible for clothing and artwork as well as the cultural preservation of Wakandan art. They wore veils so they would be anonymous to outsiders.</p><p>The Border tribe moonlighted as farmers. Most of the food in Wakanda came from the region and were known to be full of health benefits. They took great pride in their crops and environmental conservation. The Jabari tribe lived in the mountains and was slowly coming around. Unlike the other tribes, they were not totally open to the rest of the world knowing about Wakanda. While they still eschewed vibranium, they recognized T'Challa's claim on the throne and respected it. It was during the time the friends finally met M'Baku.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>They were shown the local farms. Some farms grew crops, kept livestock such as goats, chickens, and managed fisheries. There were wheat, corn, rice, coffee, cotton, and cocoa. Some farmers refused to kill goats and merely used them for milking, breeding, and their hair. Mohair were used in clothing, rugs, and doll hair.</p><p>"Wow!" they commented as they came away with vital intel.</p><p>"This place is so much more than vibranium." they noted.</p><hr/><p>Elsewhere, Erik met with Ulysses Klaue. A fierce disagreement broke out and Erik pulled his gun on the arms dealer.</p><p>"You're crazy!" Klaue scoffed as he pulled his own weapon. The warehouse erupted with the sounds of gunfire. A few minutes later, the gunfire abruptly ceased. Moments later, footsteps were heard as a person left by the back door.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex; Brooklyn, New York;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve watched Garage Sale Mystery: The Wedding Dress. The story started with a wedding taking place in the past. They were spellbound by the groom vanishing between the wedding ending and the reception beginning. They watched as a mysterious burial took place.</p><p>"He's dead." Bucky concluded.</p><p>"But who killed him?" Steve was confused.</p><p>"Good question." Bucky said as they watched Jennifer Shannon solve the groom's disappearance in the present day.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Love and Other Sweet Things</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The couples celebrate the holiday of romance.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 7, ch 8-the epi will be posted next, then the prologue for the next fic on the list will be posted. Then I'm switching back to WotW and updating Double Trouble. Enjoy.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>detective agency, 2rd floor of Springbrooks Community Center;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives went about their workday despite the holiday. They did paperwork before handing out their handmade Valentines and chocolates. Some of them left early to celebrate the holiday, while others decided to spend time for themselves. To them, it was a holiday of self-love and loving others.</p><hr/><p>A Taste of Home held their Valentine's Day sale. It was their most successful day, and the whole team put all of their effort into making the day special. The bakery was decked out in red, pink, and white decorations. Pink, red, and white streamers hung from the ceilings and decorated the front door. Balloons were placed here and there. Valentine's heart decals stuck to the wall and windows. There were other shapes such as cupids and doves.</p><p>"Hey! Are the heart chocolates set yet? We just sold the last dozen." Ryan asked. She had come in to help out her sister and the staff.</p><p>"I'm boxing them right now. Give them a waiting ticket and serve the next customer!" Dylan replied.</p><p>The sale, despite the influx around lunch was a massive hit. They decided to close the shop early and take the rest of the day to themselves.</p><hr/><p>In the meantime, the couples went to a Valentine's Day festival. There were valentine themed carnival games. Vendors sold chocolates, candy, flowers, and cards. The couples went from stall to stall. They had fun overall.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, Hale penthouse, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The Hale, Townsend, and Lahey families plus Chris, Danielle, Robin, Aaron, and the Rogers-Barnes kids gathered for a family dinner. Dinner was pasta with shrimp, asparagus, and rolls. They laughed and talked over their delicious food. It was a perfect end to the day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve arrived home from their dinner date. They changed into comfortable clothing and sat down on the couch to cuddle. They watched 'The Lost Valentine.' They laughed and cried as the love story unfolded. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss before standing and turning off the TV. Then they went up to their bedroom. They had the rest of the night to themselves and intended to enjoy it.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. To Begin</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team take a day off from their investigation.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 8, ch 9-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives took a day off. The scare of the assassination attempt on them had them on edge. T'Challa had some guards in plain clothes watch them throughout their trip. They visited Cape Town again and focused on site seeing. They filed off the bus and looked around.</p><p>"Where should we begin?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"Let's go back to the coast line again." he suggested.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>V &amp; A waterfront, Cape Town;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The group visited the V &amp; A waterfront. V &amp; A waterfront was a harbor stationed with a view of Table Mountain. There were ships parked in the harbor. There were 12 hotels, over 500 retail stores, five museums, more than 80 eateries, play areas for kids, and much more.</p><p>"This place is bigger than I thought," Erica said.</p><p>"It seems like there is no end." she finished.</p><p>"Where should we begin?" Stiles asked.</p><p>"We need a map." Derek said.</p><p>"Let's stop by the information desk." he finished.</p><hr/><p>While the team were busy, T'Challa and Nakia went to a music festival. They had fun listening and dancing along to the lively music.</p><p>"We need to do this again." they smiled.</p><p>"Let's pick a smaller festival next time. We are less likely to get spotted." Nakia suggested.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Nuri Sushi Factory, Cape Town;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The group had dinner out at the Nuri Sushi Factory. They sat around a table eating sushi rolls with salmon and shrimp, layered on top. There were soy sauce and radish to eat. They had either coke or water to drink. They laughed and talked over their meal. It was a perfect experience.</p><hr/><p>Later on in the night, the couples went on a group date to the theatre. They brought tickets and sat down to watch a show. From start to end, the show had them captivated. It was a performance of the coming-of-age of a young girl with her little brother. When the curtain fell, they gave the cast a standing ovation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Trust No One</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The team investigates Ulysses' death.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 9, ch 10-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The detectives were horrified when they found out that Ulysses was murdered. That was crossing a line! But again, the murder attempt had shown them that the saboteur had no care about limits.</p><p>Klaue had been shot with a silencer. The only silver lining was that they were now down to two suspects; Erik and Achebe.</p><p>The detectives resumed their investigation. A thorough check of the evidence pointed to Erik. Sadly, they had no proof. And time was running out, they would be returning back to the US in less than a week.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Fingon and Maedhros' place, Brooklyn, New York, the USA;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fingon and Maedhros had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they went over their plans for the weekend. They would be having a late Valentines' day celebration Sat night. As they spoke, they relaxed into the sofa, they needed this.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>a conference room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives had a meeting. They were at their wits' end. </p><p>"We know it is Erik. But we have no proof!" Skye vented.</p><p>"We need to set a trap, it's our only chance to get proof." Stiles sighed.</p><p>"We need to plan this carefully. He is tricky." Boyd warned. So they settled in to formulate a plan.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled on their sofa as they watched Murder She Wrote. From start to end, the episode enthralled them. When the credits rolled, they shared a sweet kiss.</p><hr/><p>That evening, the detectives staked out a store. They found hiding places and hid. A few hours later, they heard footsteps as Erik arrived. Erik opened a drawer and went to work. Within fifteen minutes, he was done, he turned and headed to the door. He had just opened it when he was tackled.</p><p>"Gotcha!" Stiles declared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Business</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives corner Erik.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 10, Ch 11-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik lifted his head up to look at the detectives from his position on the floor. Boyd held him down firmly, with a knee pressed to Erik's back.</p><p>"I don't know what you're talking about." he denied.</p><p>"Save it. We have your actions on video, in living color as a fact." came the reply. Fury overtook him.</p><p>"You should have minded your own business!" Erik shouted.</p><hr/><p>A tense angry silence filled the air as both sides eyed each other. Erik was livid and besides himself in fury.</p><p>"Fine! I did it all. The accidents? That was me. Satisfied?" he bit out.</p><p>"Hardly. What's your motive?" Stiles replied.</p><p>"Revenge, what else?" came the reply.</p><p>"You can explain yourself to T'Challa." Derek proclaimed as Boyd pulled Erik to his feet.</p><hr/><p>After Erik was standing, they started for the door, only to have Erik break free and whistle. A group of men stormed the store and all the hell broke loose with the detectives diving for cover.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>a jewelry store, Golden City, Wakanda;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives hid behind cabinets and desks while Erik's men shot at them. Unknown to them, Derek had told T'Challa about the plan. Within ten minutes, the Dora Milaje and the police arrived. Erik and his men were wrestled to the ground and cuffs placed...</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Derek and </em>
  </strong>
  <strong>
    <em>Stiles' quarters, the palace, Golden City;<br/></em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Derek and Stiles had some alone time. They cuddled up together as they talked.</p><p>"It's finally over." Stiles was saying.</p><p>"Yes, just in the nick of time." Derek nodded. They resumed cuddling.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives bring their report to T'Challa.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 11, ch 12-the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Erik, Achebe, and their men were being escorted by the Wakandans to the cells. They fought their binds the entire way.</p><p>"Let us go!" they exclaimed.</p><p>"Nope, people could have died. Your'e going down for theft, reckless endangerment, attempted murder, and property damage." M'Baku replied.</p><p>"Additional charges are pending." Ayo added. They were placed into said cells.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>palace gardens, the palace;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives were hanging out in the gardens when T'Challa and Nakia found them. The team sat up and gave their report.</p><p>"Thank you for your hard work." T'Challa smiled.</p><p>"You're welcome." they replied.</p><p>"We're glad to help." Erica smiled. They talked for a few minutes before T'Challa and Nakia took their leave. They had work to do.</p><hr/><p>After lunch, the couples went to a music festival. There were percussion instruments such as drums, xylophones, djembos, and much more. They had fun dancing to the lively music. It was a fun date.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>dining room, the palace;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The royal family and the team sat down to a banquet. There were cheeses, fruits, Boerewors, Chakalaka &amp; pap, beef Bobotie, Biltong &amp; droewars, apricot blatjang, and potjieko. Dessert was malva pudding, milk tart, and Amarula Don Pedro. They had tea, water, or coffee to drink. They laughed as they talked over their delicious food. It was the perfect ending to their day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, T'Challa and Nakia's quarters, the palace;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>T'Challa and Nakia had some alone time. They relaxed into the couch as they discussed their day. They needed the break.<br/></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Brunch</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The royals and detectives have another meal together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's ch 12, the epi will be posted next.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> <em>the dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, southern Africa;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The royal family and detectives alike gathered in the dining room for brunch. Platters and trays of food were on the table. The menu consisted of cheese, a fruit platter with grapes, apple, grapefruit, orange, and kumquat slices, melon, papaya, and pineapple cubes. There were fried eggs with boerewors, cornmeal porridge, sweet bread, bacon wrapped plantains, corn bread, and chakalaka. There were coffee and tea to drink.</p><p>Dessert consisted of banana biscotti, pumpkin fritters, malva pudding, lemon meringue pie, crunchies, and koesisters. They filled their plates and sat down. They smiled as they discussed their plans for the day.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>V &amp; A waterfront, Cape Town, southern Africa;</em> </strong>
</p><p>The detectives returned to V &amp; A waterfront. They hopped on one of the jet cruisers and took a trip down the coast. They enjoyed themselves as they viewed penguins, sunfish, sharks, and whales. Some scooted away from the boat edges when they spotted sharks. Overall, they had fun.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>art gallery, Cape Town;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>After the boat ride, the couples went on a group date to an art gallery. They walked around holding hands as they viewed paintings and sculptures. They enjoyed themselves so much.</p><p>"We need to come back another time." Erica declared.</p><hr/><p>While the team was enjoying their day off, T'Challa, Shuri, and Ramonda got together to bond. They watched a movie together. They laughed and cried at certain parts. When the credits rolled, they stood and smiled.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong> <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, the United States, North America;</em> </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up on the couch as they watched a mystery movie on Hallmark Channel; Roux the Day; a Gourmet Mystery.</p><p>"Look, it's another movie from the Gourmet Mystery series." Bucky smiled. Then they settled in to watch.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Epilogue</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>The detectives finally say their goodbyes.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic after this will be posted. The title is Where Are You?</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>
    <em>Cape Town International Airport, Cape Town, South Africa;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The detectives were saying goodbye to T'Challa, Nakia, the Dora Milaje, Shuri, and Queen Ramonda. They would be returning home. The mood was mixed ranging from sorrow to joy. While they would miss their new friends, they were returning home. They missed their friends and families very much. After they hugged their friends one last time, the detectives headed to the international terminal.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Rainbow Bookshop, Brooklyn, New York City, New York, United States, North America;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Ryan and her friends went to the Rainbow bookshop. They walked in and found several books on sale. There were valentine's day themed cozy mysteries to the general fiction books covering the holiday. Some went to the romance book section, while Ryan went to the cozy mysteries to see what she could find.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Melting Pot restaurant, Manhattan, New York;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>The couples went on a group date to the Melting Pot restaurant. They picked the 4 course experience. They sat down to eat steak, cheese fondue, and house salad. Dippers for the cheese fondue were; bread cubes, crackers, and veggies. They had diet or regular coke to drink. Dessert was chocolate fondue. The dippers were strawberries, raspberries, wafers, cream puffs, rice crispy treats, and marshmallows. They smiled as they talked over their delicious food.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Rogers-Barnes place, Springbrooks Complex, Brooklyn;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Bucky and Steve hosted a family reunion for their extended family. Sarah arrived with Bucky's parents and Helena. Bucky's sisters and their families were there. They greeted each other happily. The kids were swept up into hugs by their grandparents. The grandparents brought presents and side dishes or desserts. Bucky's sisters brought desserts or side dishes.</p><p>"It's so good to see you again!" they beamed.</p><hr/><p>
  <strong>
    <em>the den, Fingon and Maedhros's place;</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>Fingon and Maedhros also held a get together. Turgon arrived with his parents and baby brother Argon. After they finished hugging, they sat down to talk.</p><p>"Why did you ask for a meeting?" Fingon was confused. Fingolfin and Anaire bore a somber demeanor.</p><p>"Irisse's missing." Fingolfin stated. They froze as chills shot up their spines...</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>